


At The End Of The Day

by miael



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Atlanta, Daryl Dixon Smut, Daryl Dixon and Merle Dixon are Young, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hospitals, Original Character(s), Pre-Zombie Apocalypse, Walkers (Walking Dead), Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 02:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10504113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miael/pseuds/miael
Summary: Lily was Daryl's childhood friend. They were always there for each other (starts 32 years before the apocalypse, I'm planning on continuing the story to be up to date with the TV series) M for eventual sex and obviously for cursing.





	1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own The Walking Dead, or it's characters. Just mine, Lily. This is my first fic, so constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Please review as it will let me know that you want to read more. Thanks <3

April 1985. 32 years BA (before apocalypse)

I walked down the road with twice as much as I would usually carry. The reason, Daryl. Because his sorry ass decided not to show for class today. I trudged up the walkway to his place and hesitated before I knocked. Inside I could hear Mr. Dixon yelling.  
"GET YOUR RAGGEDY ASS OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU UNGRATEFUL PIECE OF SHIT! UNTIL YOU FIND A JOB I DON'T WANNA SEE YOU 'ROUND HERE!"  
I backed from the door just in time as Daryl stormed out. He looked me up and down before walking past me towards the road.  
"Well? Are ya comin' or not?" He snapped. I nodded quickly and hurried to catch up to his retreating figure. Daryl and I were friends, kind of. We talked, and did homework together. When his dad got really bad he'd come over and stay. And whenever his dad added a new scar, I was there to help patch him up. When his house burned down I snuck him into my treehouse and fed him. And in return, he was there for me when I was bullied, and when my brother died he let me cry on his shoulder.  
"What was your dad mad about this time?" I asked, he shrugged in response and instead of answering, he changed the subject.  
"Wanna go to the creek?" He asked, I nodded and sighed.  
"Sure, but let me drop off my school stuff first. It's heavier today because of your shit." He smiled at my response and grabbed my bag and shouldered it.  
"No need, I got ya" he smirked at me as I crinkled my nose at him.  
"Fine then, but that means you have to carry it back too." I retorted. He just shrugged again and started walking towards the woods. 

When we got to the creek, we sat down on our rock. I say 'our rock' because it's where we usually sat and talked together. It was a big rock, big enough for both of us to lay on it, and tall enough for us to have to climb on top of it. When we got comfortable on our rock, I gestured for my bag. He handed it to me and I opened it and took out my homework. I worked on it for awhile while he laid down and rested. I was halfway through my chemistry when he finally started talking.  
"I'm gonna drop out." He said quietly, I looked over at him, his eyes were looking at the canopy of leaves above us. After a few seconds of pondering his statement, I answered back.  
"Is it because of Will? because he wants you to get a job?" I asked. He sneered at the mention of his father and answered back angrily.  
"No. It's my own choice Lil, he just wants me to get a job because he doesn't want me layin' around." I thought about his answer. I knew he didn't like school, and I knew it was his decision, but I didn't like it. So I sure as hell was gonna let him know.  
"What are you gonna do then? Do you have a plan? If you don't finish high school then-"  
"Lily, it's ain't your choice! We both know I ain't gonna amount to anythin' so stop actin' so mad!" He had gotten up and was sitting right next to me now. I looked down at my hands and said quietly,  
"But I'll miss you." He grabbed my homework and set it aside, then grabbed my hands in his. I looked up at him and he said, calmer this time,  
"It's my choice, and it ain't like I'm leavin' or anythin' you just won't see me as often." As he was saying this he cupped my cheek in his hand. New to this gesture I looked into his eyes, searching for an answer to this behavior. His eyes looked back into mine and then it happened, we both leaned forward and when we were just a few inches apart, I backed away.  
"Okay." I said, grabbing my homework and putting it back into my bag. I quickly jumped off of the rock and started making my way back home.  
"Lil, wait up!" Daryl said as he jumped off and followed after me. I turned to face him as he closed the distance between us.  
"I was supposed to carry the bag remember?" He smirked at me as I handed my bag to him. I couldn't help but smile back at him. I punched his muscled shoulder lightly as we started back home. I was going to miss this asshole, even though he said he wouldn't be leaving, I couldn't help but think otherwise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little bit shorter, and has less of them together. But it's one of those connecting chapters. In the next one I'm trying to fit in how they're going to get busy. Let me know how you like it! Thanks <3

DISCLAIMER: I don't own The Walking Dead, or it’s characters. Just mine, Lily. This is my first fic, so constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Please review as it will let me know that you want to read more. Thanks <3

I got home that night and tried to finish my work, but my mind kept going back to that moment. I kept thinking about the way he looked at me. With his deep blue eyes staring at me, the way we got so close. Were we going to kiss? I would be lying if I said I hadn't imagined it happening between us. But why now? And why did I pull away? What if he thinks I don't like him now? Wait. Did I like him like that? All of these questions running through my mind made it impossible for me to concentrate. So I went to bed. 

The next morning I woke up deciding that I would confront Daryl. I needed answers. So I got dressed, ate breakfast, and walked out the door. When I got to Daryl’s house I knocked on the door. Hearing no response I walked in. The door rattled and creaked as I opened it. I walked into a messy room where Will was passed out on the floor with a bottle. I stepped over him, making sure I was quiet so I wouldn't wake him. I slowly made my way towards Daryl’s makeshift room. When I walked in, I was surprised when I didn't see him. His room was small, it had a mattress on the floor with one blanket, on the opposite wall of the mattress there was a window that looked out towards the woods. I looked around at the rest of the rooms, which wasn't much, and figured he went out. I was just about to leave when I heard shuffling. And suddenly, a slurred voice yelled,  
“DARYL! GET YOUR SORRY ASS OUT HERE!”   
I stayed as quiet as I could, and tried to find a way out. I had talked to Will before, but only when Daryl was around. And I wasn't about to try talking to him now. I slowly made my way back to Daryl's room, trying to step carefully so the floorboards wouldn't creak. Once I made it I went towards the window and snuck out. 

Every day for nine days I went back, and every day he wasn't there. I was starting to get worried. On the fifth day, Will answered the door.   
“Whatdya want?”   
He slurred.   
“Is Daryl here?”   
I asked, trying to be as polite as possible.   
“I dunno. DARYL! SOME BITCH IS HERE TO SEE YA!”   
I tried to peer behind him, hoping he would show up. To my disappointment, he didn't.   
“Sorry sugar tits. Looks like the sumabitch ain't here.”   
Then he turned and slammed the door in my face. Four more days passed and on the ninth day I went to the door and knocked. I turned around to leave when the door opened. I shut my eyes and waited for the slurred voice and smell of alcohol. But it didn't come, instead, he answered.   
“Hey.”   
He said, in that gruff voice of his. I turned back around and faced Daryl, angry.   
“Hey? You've been gone for nine FUCKING DAYS! And you say HEY?!”   
I couldn't help but raise my voice. And as I got louder his eyes opened wide and he looked around, probably hoping that I would quiet down. Well, that fucker was in for a surprise.   
“I WAS WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU! YOU COULD’VE AT LEAST TOLD ME WHERE YOU WERE GOING!”   
He stepped out of the house and closed the door. He tried to take my hand but I yanked it away. He then put his hands up in surrender and quietly said.   
“Can we talk about this somewhere else?”   
He asked, I just stared. He stepped toward me, hands still in the air.  
“Do ya wanna go to the creek?”   
He pleaded. That worried expression still on his face. I glared at him, but nodded in agreement. I gestured for him to lead the way and then we headed towards the creek.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I don't own The Walking Dead, or it’s characters. Just mine, Lily. This is my first fic, so constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Please review as it will let me know that you want to read more. Thanks <3

We got to our rock and sat. For awhile we just sat and looked at anything but each other, thinking about the last time we were here together and shared that intimate moment. Finally I couldn't take it, so I blurted out the first thing on my mind.   
“Your dad called me sugar tits a few days ago.”   
I said, looking up at him, he had an expression of confusion. Then, all of a sudden, he bursted out laughing.   
“What were you doin’ at my house?”   
He managed to finally say after laughing at my statement. I sighed and replied quietly,  
“I wanted to talk to you and you were gone, so I came back every day waiting.”  
He stopped laughing and hung his head, a look of discomfort appeared on his face. I waited for a response, knowing that if I waited long enough he wouldn't be able to deal with the silence. Finally, he raised his head.   
“What'd ya wanna talk about?” He said reluctantly, I moved closer so that I was sitting beside him. I placed my hand on his and asked what I had been waiting to ask.   
“Well, last time we were here… Well, I guess what I want to know is… I mean… d-did you… umm… you know what? Never mind it doesn't matter.”   
I said defiantly. I pulled my hand away and crossed my arms, disappointed in myself for not being able to talk to him. I mean, this was Daryl. I've always been able to tell him anything. I stayed in silence and then I heard him scuffle closer. Suddenly we were sitting with our shoulders touching, and I couldn't help but lean against him.   
“Yes.”  
He answered my question, and I could hear the sincerity in his voice. I looked up at him, and he looked at me. Our faces got close, but unlike last time, I didn't back away. Our lips met, and my stomach fluttered. How could I have missed this? How could I not have noticed? But then I realized, I did. I had always felt this way about him. And as the kiss continued, I placed my hands at the base of his neck and pulled him closer to me, deepening the kiss. In the midst of this, Daryl had gotten up and was leaning over me. He then placed one hand at the small of my back and guided my body down, so that I was laying on the rock. Instinctively, I spread my legs so that he could lay ontop of me comfortably. As I did that, he stopped kissing me, resulting in a whimper escaping my lips. He smirked at me and then continued placing kisses down my jaw and onto my neck, I moaned in pleasure at the new sensation. My hands wandered to my shirt, I tried to pull it up, but as soon as I did, he stopped. I looked at him in protest, and he looked back at me.   
“I can't.”  
He said. I blinked quickly and got up, confused as to why.  
“Why not?”   
I answered back. He just shrugged and replied,  
“I don't deserve to be your first. And don't try lyin’ to me sayin’ I'm not your first because you woulda told me.”  
I made an exasperated sigh, he was right. I would've told him if I had lost my virginity. But he was wrong about him not deserving me.   
“Daryl, that's bull shit and you know it. You're my best friend, and literally one of the only people I talk to. There's no one else I'd rather be with. So shut the fuck up and kiss me.”   
And with that I pulled him back on top of me. He didn't fight me this time as I took my shirt off, revealing my bra. He trailed kisses as he fumbled with the clasp. I gasped a little when I felt his hard dick against my leg. Finally, he got my bra off and threw it to the side. He trailed kisses down from my neck, to the very tip of my breast. My breath hitched as he swirled his tongue around my nipple, then he carefully sucked. I moaned in ecstasy as he sucked harder. Then he went to the other nipple. I knew Daryl wasn't a virgin, but I didn't think he would make me feel like this.I loved it. I moved to take his pants off, but, he pulled away. Again. So, I sighed,  
“What's wrong?”   
I asked. Trying to keep the bitterness out of my voice.   
“Nothin’ I just don't think we should go too fast.”   
He responded, he then handed me my shirt and bra back. I huffed as I reluctantly dressed myself. When we were both situated, he helped me off the rock and we both headed back home, hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a little frisky. I'm thinking of adding Merle in the next chapter. Comment your ideas on what you think his role should be and let me know what you think so far! Thanks <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm uploading so late, I've been going through a funk (which turned out to be PMS lol)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own The Walking Dead, or it’s characters. Just mine, Lily. This is my first fic, so constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Please review as it will let me know that you want to read more. Thanks <3

 

The next few months blew by fast. School ended and Daryl and I stayed together. It was July, the middle of summer. And Daryl and I were getting ready to head down to the creek to swim.  
“Come on I ain't got all day.”  
He said as he waited for me to change out of my work clothes and into my bathing suit. I had worked a long day at the hospital and was looking forward to spending time with Daryl.  
“Hold on, unless you want me to have to swim naked.”  
I waited for his response, and he didn't disappoint when he finally spoke.  
“I don't see anythin’ wrong with that.”  
He growled seductively. I chuckled to myself as I finished getting dressed. We exited my house and made our way towards the creek when we heard a low whistle.  
“Damn lil’ brother. Pop said you were with Lily, but he didn't mention that she grew up that hot.”  
I turned, glaring at the piece of shit that spoke. Merle. I started to open my mouth when Daryl stopped me in my tracks, I looked at him, his jaw hardened.  
“What do ya want Merle?”  
He said through clenched teeth.  
“Well I just came to see if what the ol’ man said was true. Is she really your girl? If not I wouldn't mind takin’ her off your hands”  
“Screw you Merle. Tell me what you're really doin here.” Daryl said as he stepped in front of me, I was grateful for the sudden shield, as Merle was aggressively trying to stare me down.  
“Pop said you were lookin for a job, and I've got one for ya, thing is we’re gonna have to leave for Atlanta in the mornin.”  
“I've gotta job. So I think I'm gonna stay here.”  
Daryl answered back, he relaxed and the tension between the brothers subsided just a little.  
“Well workin as a grease monkey ain't gonna cut it. Especially if you're gonna be takin care of a girl like that.”  
Merle gestured towards me.  
“Well I ain't interested.”  
And with that, Daryl spun around and grabbed my arm as we walked away.

When we were out of sight I pulled away from Daryl and stopped. He looked back at me with a questioning look.  
“What's wrong?”  
He asked, I stood there with my hands on my hips.  
“You said Merle was in the military, what happened? Why is he back?”  
“Merle got discharged, he must've just gotten out of prison.”  
He answered quickly, trying teep me calm.  
“Prison? As in military prison? What the hell did he do?”  
I replied, trying to keep my voice down.  
“He punched a sergeant, and what's the big deal anyways? He's leavin tomorrow.”  
I took my hands off of my hips and sighed.  
“Okay. Whatever.”  
I dropped the subject and walked into the creek. The cold water felt good against my hot skin. Suddenly Daryl joined me and wrapped his arms around me and placed placed his chin on my shoulder. He started placing kisses on my neck. I gasped in pleasure, god damn that felt good.  
“I promise you, he won't be here tomorrow.” He whispered in my ear, the sensation made me shiver and I melted almost instantly. I turned and started kissing him, as our lips moved together I took my hand and traced it down his muscled torso towards his waist. He growled and lifted me out of the water, I wrapped my arms around his neck as he walked towards the edge of the creek. He laid me down on the sand bar and climbed on top of me. His hardened member rubbed against me and I moaned in anticipation. Knowingly, he stopped and undid my suit. Once the top was off he trailed kisses down my neck to my breast. With his left hand he trailed his fingers along the line of my breast and to the tip of my hardened nipple. And while his tongue trailed its way down my stomach my back arched. Once he reached the top of my bottoms he came back up to my mouth and kissed me. I grinned my hips against him, pleading for his touch. Suddenly, he pulled my suit bottoms down and his right hand found its way to my center. I jumped at the unexpected touch and he stopped immediately. I looked at him and he looked back.  
“Is this okay?”  
He asked. I nodded and brought his lips back to mine. His hand started to explore my folds he grazed over my clit, finally finding what he was looking for. As he worked his right hand his left kneaded my breast. I jumped and squirmed under his touch, edging closer and closer to release. My hands grabbed onto his short hair, and pulled his head down to my neck. He began forming a hickey as I bucked my hips, reaching orgasm. He continued until I calmed down. Once I did I reached for his pants and started to pull them down. He stopped and asked again, this time more seriously than the last.  
“Are you sure this is okay?”  
He looked into my eyes, searching for any sign of doubt.  
“Yes, it’s okay. If anything changes I promise I'll let you know.”  
I assured him, I knew I wanted him, and I knew that I wanted him now. I was ready, and I wanted him to know it. So I continued pulling his shorts down. He stopped me and finished pulling them down on his own. When they were finally off, I gulped just a little, he was a little longer than average, which I must admit scared me a little. He guided himself to my entrance using his hand. He teased me a little which made me squirm.  
“Daryl please,”  
I begged. He smirked and entered slowly so he wouldn't hurt me. I gasped and he stopped, looking at me for reassurance. I nodded, he started slowly, rocking his hips back and forth.  
“Faster,”  
I moaned, he grunted and obeyed. He thrusted himself into me and I moaned. Pressure built and I could feel my walls tighten around him. My nails dug into his back as I tried to pull him closer to me,  
“Fuck”  
He grunted, hearing him only turned me on more I started to suck on his collarbone, marking him as mine. He moaned in pleasure, I could tell he was trying his hardest to hold back. Finally, I came hard. My hips bucked as I bit down on his shoulder, screaming in pleasure. As I bit down I knew it threw him over the edge.  
“Shit!”  
He yelled, as he pulled himself out as fast as he could. He came all over me as he did so.  
“I'm so sorry Lily.”  
He apologized, as he came over and kissed me on my forehead.  
“It's okay, the creek’s right there.” I laughed back at him. He laid next to me and held me,  
“I love you.”  
He whispered, I looked at him, with that beautiful smile on his face.  
“I love you too.”  
I answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little longer, I added some sexy times ;) let me know how you like it! Also, if you frequent FanFiction.Net, check out ellesmer.joe3's NeeganxOC fic called Georgia. It's amazing and I'm obsessed <3


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I don't own The Walking Dead, or it’s characters. Just mine, Lily. This is my first fic, so constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Please review as it will let me know that you want to read more. Thanks <3

  

I got home that night, smiling gleefully after the events that day. I ate dinner and went to bed. My dreams that night were vivid.  
I was walking down the hall of a hospital I worked at. But instead of the normally bright, and lively halls, it was quiet and dark. I heard the voices before I saw the small group of people. As I got closer I realized it wasn't one group, but two. The group closest to me was full of nurses and police officers. A woman took the lead, there was a small blonde girl, in front of the cop lady. Daryl was there, he was a lot older,he had his crossbow shouldered and a gun in his waistband. I looked at him in confusion, suddenly I heard a gasp and a gunshot. And the little girl’s body collapsed, her blood on the wall.  
“I'm so sorry!”  
The police officer said. Daryl yelled, and lifted his gun to shoot.  
“Daryl no!”  
I yelled, but it was too late, the woman's head snapped back as she collapsed on the floor, blood gushed out of her head wound. Her eyes, staring up at me.  
“Lily”  
I heard a voice say.  
“Lily, wake up”  
The voice said, more forcefully this time.  
“Lily!”  
I opened my eyes wide and there he was, I sat upright and almost hit my head against his in doing so.  
“What the hell are you doing here it's in the middle of the fucking night!”  
I said to him. He looked down, and for a minute he looked older, just like he did in my dream. I could tell he was upset so I patted the spot next to me on my bed. He came over and laid next to me. I slid down next to him, laying my head on his muscled chest. We stayed like that for awhile while I waited for him to feel comfortable enough to tell me what was going on.  
“I'm goin’ with Merle tomorrow to Atlanta.”  
He whispered, I stayed silent, soaking in what he was saying. He was leaving me. Why? What did I do? Was he just using me? No. He wasn't like that. Not him. I realized I had stayed silent a lot longer than I intended when Daryl repeated what he said.  
“Lily, I'm leavin’ tomorrow with Merle.”  
“I heard. I'm just trying to figure out why.”  
I answered back, hoping he would hear the desperation in my voice. Maybe he would change his mind. But he wouldn't. I knew he wouldn't. No matter how much of an ass Merle was, Daryl would always follow his brother.  
“Merle needs me for this job. It's important.”  
“Can I at least ask what the job is?”  
I asked. Hoping that his answer would give me a little clarity, if not that, maybe just a reason.  
“Well… I guess we're going to be salesmen.”  
Suddenly it dawned on me.  
“Daryl no!”  
I tried to keep as quiet as I could so I wouldn't wake my parents.  
“What the hell are you thinking?! No! You know that's a bad idea! Don't touch me!”  
I yelled at him as he tried to console me. Drugs. Fucking drugs. At this point I was so angry, I loved Daryl. And I knew how much Merle meant to him, even if I couldn't understand why. But drugs?! I felt his arm wrap around me. And his breath as he whispered in my ear,  
“I'm not going to be selling, I promise. I'm just going down to make sure Merle doesn't get hurt. You know how he is.”  
I got up out of my bed and without facing him, I summoned all of the courage I could muster.  
“Just leave.”  
I said. I could hear him get up and start to walk towards me.  
“Lily…”  
He begged.  
“Leave.”  
I said. Trying to hold back tears. I heard movement behind me, and then silence. I turned around, and he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is where I'm going to end things for the pre-apocalypse. I kind of have an idea of what I want to happen. I might just jump ahead to season five (as I hinted at it in her dream)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is around the beginning of Fear the Walking Dead. I figured since it was the same universe I might as well mention LA. I probably got some things wrong but I like this. Please let me know what you want to read.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own The Walking Dead, or it’s characters. Just mine, Lily. This is my first fic, so constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Please review as it will let me know that you want to read more. Thanks <3

 

“Lily, we've got a code grey and we need a B-52 in room 253 now.”  
I heard over my co-worker, Henry, say over the walkie.  
“Okay, I'll be right over.”  
I responded. I went to the nurse’s station and grabbed what I needed for a B-52. Haldol, Ativan, and Benadryl. A code grey wasn't always something too serious. The patient probably wasn't too big, considering they called me to give the cocktail of medicine. I got to the room just as I saw the patient, a young boy. He was writhing and fighting the other nurse. Making unintelligible noises.   
“The kid bit me! Hurry up and give him the needle!”  
The nurse yelled as he tried to restrain him. I went up to the kid and stuck him in his shoulder, but instead of going lump he lunged for me. I backed away just as his jaws clamped down on air. And then I noticed his eyes. Glossed over and dull. I unclipped my walkie and put it to my mouth.   
“We need restraints in 253 NOW!” I said forcefully. I went over to the over side of the bed and helped restrain the kid as I looked over to Henry.   
“What happened?”  
He looked at me and answered.   
“I was supposed to take him to the morgue when I saw him trying to get up.”  
“The morgue?”   
I asked. I had seen some things in the news about the dead, but I figured it was contained, just as the national guard said.Suddenly, two nurses came in with the restraints. They came up and started to strap the kid down.   
“Looks like another one.”  
One of the nurses said,  
“That's the third one today. This is getting out of hand.”  
I backed away as they finished restraining the kid.   
“Well, that's all we can do. We're any of you bit?”   
I looked over to Henry, he nodded.   
“We’re gonna need you to come with us so we can take your vitals.”  
They took Henry away and I looked back at the little boy, still growling and squirming in his restraints. I turned back and walked out of the room. I made my way to the break room and got my things. I needed to get home. Something bad was happening and I didn't want to be here when it did happen. I had seen many reports on the news, LA was overrun, New York. I figured we'd be safe, but I was no longer sure. The CDC said they were working on trying to find a cure, which is why we had been saving the dead. But the hospital was being taken over by them slowly. I got to my car as quickly as I could when out of the corner of my eye I saw movement. Too scared to look, I opened my car door and shut it, locking it as soon as I could. I turned my car on and drove home, ignoring the speed limit.  
“Will! Pack your things we’re going to Fort Benning!”   
My husband, Will peaked his head out of his office and gave me a confused look.  
“What's going on? Why are you home so early?”  
“Atlanta isn't safe anymore. The virus is here.”  
“No, the national guard said that it was contained. You're just being paranoid.”  
“Will, we've had three of them just today we've had to start keeping nurses who've been bit and scratched there too. The hospital is being overrun. Next it'll be the schools. Just like LA and New York.”  
I ran upstairs to grab a duffle bag from under my bed. I thought for a second and then grabbed the gun case from under there too. Then went to my closet and got the extra ammo. I what medicine I had and then packed clothes. My bag was getting full. But I still needed my camping equipment and what little food we had. I made a mental note to get groceries before leaving. I figured even if I was just being paranoid it'd be better to be safe. I went downstairs to get food.   
“Lily what're you doing? Put the bag down.”  
“Will, isn’t it better to be safe than sorry? Please.”  
My fiancé looked at me and then got up.   
“Okay. What do you need me to do?”  
I sighed in relief. And told him what needed to be done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might add another chapter that happens before Grady Hospital. Let me know how you like it!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don't own The Walking Dead, or it’s characters. (also don't own Hozier’s “Arsonist's Lullaby” I was listening to it as I was writing) Just mine, Lily. This is my first fic, so constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Please review as it will let me know that you want to read more. Thanks <3

“-When I was a child, I heard voices.-”   
I was sitting in the car, with the radio on waiting for Will to come back from the store. I saw people running into and out of the store. People were yelling and screaming.   
“-Some would sing and some would scream.-”  
I gasped as saw a man punch an older woman and take her cart from her.   
“-You soon find you have few choices,-”  
Suddenly I heard knocking on my car window. I jumped a little as I saw a police officer, I smiled and rolled down the window a little.   
“-I learned the voices died with me.-”  
The officer’s face turned into a grimace as he fell to the ground. I screamed as I saw blood gushing and hands tearing into his back. I rolled up the window as fast as I could and closed my eyes. Trying to keep out the gruesome scene I had just witnessed.  
“-When I was a child, I'd sit for hours,-”  
I heard knocking on my window again and I jumped, I looked, it was Will. I looked behind him and saw that the dead one wasn't moving anymore.   
“-Staring into open flame.-”  
I rolled my window down a little. And turned down the music so it was barely audible.   
“Lily, it’s dead.”  
“-Something in it had a power,-”  
“How do you know?”  
I asked tentatively.   
“-Could barely tear my eyes away.-”  
“A man inside told me to go for the brain. It kills them. Open the trunk, will you?”  
I nodded and pressed the button.  
“-All you have is your fire,-”  
He loaded the supplies he had gotten into the trunk, which wasn't a lot. And came around to the front of the car.  
“-And the place you need to reach.-”  
I unlocked the door as he slid into the seat. He opened the glove compartment and placed the gun he had in it.  
“-Don't you ever tame your demons,-”  
He put the car into reverse and we left the overrun grocery store.   
“-But always keep ‘em on a leash.-”

Most nights with Will were calm, and wonderful. We would talk about our days, get some form of takeout and watch TV. Tonight, however, was different. There was tension in the air as we waited in the highway to leave the city.  
“Will, I don't think we're going to be leaving anytime soon.”  
“You think I don't know that Lilian?”  
He snapped at me,  
“Well there's no need to be rude, William!”  
Suddenly, explosions erupted behind us.  
“What the fuck are they doing? Don't they know there are people still trying to get out?”   
Will yelled, barely audible amongst all of the other people screaming, we got out of the car and suddenly light flashed and a booming noise erupted.

 

I woke up with a searing pain on my left arm and a raging headache. Racking my brain to try and remember what had happened. There was rubble and glass everywhere, cars were destroyed, and there was fire. The bombs. My head jolted up as I checked myself over. I wiggled my toes. My legs were working, thankfully. I scanned the rest of my body and looked at my arm. It wasn't pretty. But the bleeding was stopped. I would need to clean the wound to be sure it wasn't serious. My head hurt, and my ears were ringing loudly. I probably had a concussion, but I needed to move.   
“Will?”  
I sat up, cradling my arm as I looked for my fiancé. Yep, my arm was definitely broken. I winced in pain as I yelled a little louder,   
“Will?”  
The ringing subsided just enough for me to hear a low growling from behind me. I quickly grabbed a piece of glass lying next to me. I spun around and gasped loudly at what I saw.  
“...Will?”   
Tears formed in my eyes as I fell to the ground sobbing. The bottom half of his body was missing, and his face was burnt so badly I almost didn't recognize him. He kept growling as he used his charred arms to crawl slowly towards me,I couldn't contain my sobs as I sank lower to the ground.  
“FUCK YOU!”   
I yelled, to no one in particular. His left hand grabbed my ankle and I kicked it away. I stayed like that for awhile, probably hours; crying and kicking at my undead fiancé. Until finally I couldn't take it, I grabbed the piece of glass that I had picked up and drove it into his head.   
“Fuck you.”   
I said, my voice barely a whisper. I got up and looked around, deciding to head back to the now destroyed city. If I died, then so be it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short, I know. And I know it's been awhile (I'M SO SORRY) I'm working on the next part right now I promise. And maybe I'll keep writing so that way you don't have to wait as long!
> 
> P.S. ALMOST AT 400


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilly sees a familiar face :)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own The Walking Dead, or it’s characters. Just mine, Lily. This is my first fic, so constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Please review as it will let me know that you want to read more. Thanks <3

 

I walked to our destroyed vehicle and pulled the Smith & Wesson from the gun case. I hadn’t held it in awhile, it was heavier than I remembered; I then grabbed Will’s hunting knife from the glove compartment, it’d be a lot quieter than the gun. I grabbed a backpack from the backseat to put anything that would be useful in it, canned food, water, and all of the ammo I had.   
“Time to die.” I whispered quietly to myself, and I set off towards the edge of this broken city. 

I had walked for what felt like hours, the sun was starting to rise, and I almost felt at peace. The sun silhouetted what few clouds there were with a soft orange glow, I invited the sun’s warmth happily as I closed my eyes, listening to my shoes tap against the pavement. A moan interrupted my thoughts and I jumped, eyes flying open. I grabbed Will’s knife from its sheath and looked around for the source of the horrifying noise, suddenly, I felt a hand grasp for my shirt. I spun around wildly and sliced the air. Thankfully my relentless slashing found its head. The undead piece of shit fell forward, and I collapsed, knife flying out of my hand. I tried to push it off, when i saw another dead one peer over the other ones shoulder. I held my forearm under the things neck as I reached for the knife, out of my reach. I tried to grab my gun from the waistband of my pants, struggling. Come on, you worthless piece of shit, it can’t end this way! I grabbed it and took the safety off, shooting it in the head blood splattering over my face in the process. I pushed the shits off and stood up. Gun at the ready while I walked over to my knife. There were at least ten more skulking my way. I stood with my knife and gun at the ready. This is it, I thought. This is how it ends, oh well.   
Suddenly, an arrow appeared. I didn’t bother glancing where it came from, I just kept shooting at the ones that got too close. More arrows appeared and finally, they were gone.  
“The fuck you think you’re doin’ screamin’ like that? Gonna scare off all the wildlife, ya dumb bitch.” A gruff, familiar voice said. It can’t be. I turned around and was met face to face with an old friend. He didn’t seem to notice though, and walked past me, angrily yanking arrows out of the undead. Confused as to why he didn’t recognise me, I furrowed my brow and spoke his name.  
“Daryl?” He froze, then slowly stood up and turned to face me. He scrunched up his face and then realization spread across his face, god I missed that face.   
“Lil?” Suddenly, another familiar voice boomed.  
“Well looky what we have here! It’s a proper goddamn reunion!” I rolled my eyes as my least favorite Dixon brother spoke.   
“Well aren’t you a sight for sore eyes! You know, you’re a lot sexier than I remember. Ain’t she Daryl? She’s hotter than the Georgia sun I reckon!” Merle clasped his hand heavily on my shoulder as he spoke.  
“And what do we have here? A nice little ring on that nice little finger! Daryl! She’s married! Or at the very least is engaged! Where’s the lucky man? Must be a looker if he won you over!” He bellowed as he grabbed my left hand.   
“Dead.” I quipped, as I pulled my hand away from his grasp. His voice was a lot more annoying than I remember, a lot hoarser too. I looked up at his smirking face, his hair had gone grey, and he had a few more wrinkles, but he was still the same.  
“Well that’s a damn shame, but that means you got a chance little brother. Unless she’s still pinin’ for the ol’ chap.” I sighed heavily and looked over at Daryl, he had gone back over to collect the rest of his arrows, wiping them off before putting them away. Our eyes met and he looked away as quickly as he could. I frowned, but found the courage to speak.  
“What are you guys doing out here?” I asked, genuinely curious, and still fathoming at how we could have come back together after all these years.  
“Daryl and I were out here huntin’ when we heard you screamin like a madwoman. Bein’ the gentleman he is, he decided to come help. Hey, whatdya say you come back to camp with us? Pretty girl like you shouldn’ be out here by yourself. Whatdya think Daryl? Then we can all do some catchin’ up if ya know what I mean.” He winked and laughed at his own expense as Daryl glowered at him and marched over to me.  
“Come on, we’re goin back to camp.” Daryl started walking and I happily followed as Merle laughed loudly at Daryl’s reaction.  
“Damn little brother! You’d think you were still hung up on her!” He continued laughing as he trailed behind us, making snide comments every once in awhile. I ignored them, I was just happy to see a friendly face amongst this hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE BROKE 400! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE WHAT I WRITE!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short one, Daryl and Lily talk. Daryl gets jealous.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own The Walking Dead, or it’s characters. Just mine, Lily. This is my first fic, so constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Please review as it will let me know that you want to read more. Thanks <3

 

We came across a few more ‘walkers’ along the way towards camp. Daryl didn’t say much, which I understood, Merle however, never shut his fucking mouth. Between both of them however, I felt safer than I probably ever would have in this situation. We stopped to rest for awhile when Daryl saw my arm, and in those few, fleeting minutes, he said more to me than he had since we saw each other.  
“What happened?” He said, pointing to my arm.  
“It’s not that bad, just needs cleaned out and dressed properly.” I shrugged, he came close to me and examined the wound, probably looking for bites or scratches. When he didn’t see any, he whistled to Merle.  
“Ey, Merle, ya got any bandages in that bag of yours?” He yelled, getting Merle’s attention.   
“I dunno, I packed this when I was high. How bout you come o’er here and check instead a treatin’ me like a slave?” he snapped back. Daryl sighed and went to grab Merle’s bag off the ground. He opened it and looked through it, hoping to find any sort of bandages.  
“Nah, there ain’t shit in this. Nothin ‘cept booze and pills.” he pulled a bottle of whiskey out and came towards me, gesturing for my arm. I gave him a look and gestured for the whiskey.   
“I was a nurse before this, so no offense, but I’d rather take care of it myself.” I held my hand out and he gave me the bottle.  
“What, do ya not trust me or somethin?” He walked next to me and sat on a nearby log. Examining my work.  
“Something like that,” I responded. I glanced at Merle behind us, he was drinking a clear liquid, and I had a feeling it wasn’t water based on his expression. I turned back around and opened the bottle of whiskey that Daryl had given me, and took a t-shirt out of my bag. I poured some whiskey on the shirt and started cleaning out the wound.  
“Why don’t you trust me?” Daryl asked, the question took me by surprise. I looked at him, his blue eyes met mine, and as soon as they did, they dropped.  
“I mean, why would I? We haven’t seen each other in over twenty years.” I went back to cleaning the wound, but realized I still didn’t have bandages. I looked around again and heard a rip, suddenly a piece of cloth was being handed to me.   
“Thanks.” I carefully wrapped my arm with the torn shirt, it wasn’t the cleanest, but it would have to do until I had proper bandages. I looked over at Daryl again, he had sat back on the log and was poking at the ground with a stick. I looked around for a place to sit, and decided to settle down on the ground.   
“What was his name?” Again, the question took me by surprise, I looked up at him, this time, his eyes didn’t waver.   
“Will, his name was Will.” I said quietly. He chuckled,   
“Really? Will? Like my dad? You’re ridiculous, you know that?” He chuckled again and put his head down, playing in the dirt again.   
“Are you serious? Why does it matter to you? You’re the one who left!” I yelled, not able to contain my anger.  
“That was over twenty years ago Lily, ain’t that what you said?” He raised his voice back at me.  
“Trouble in paradise kids?” Merle said, grinning from ear to ear.  
“Nah, never was a paradise.” Daryl said back as he got up and started walking away. It shouldn’t have hurt me when he said that, but it did. I looked at the ring on my finger, now annoyed at its presence, so I took it off and placed it in my back pocket, trying to forget the man I once loved.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily confronts Merle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm back! enjoy some slight angst and a lot of anger!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own The Walking Dead, or it’s characters. Just mine, Lily. This is my first fic, so constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Please review as it will let me know that you want to read more. Thanks <3

 

We reached the camp by nightfall, Daryl hadn’t talked to me since our argument; but honestly, I was glad about that. I was exhausted, so I didn’t pay any attention to Merle’s introductions. In the midst of the introductions, a thin, pale, woman brought me a bowl of food, saying something along the lines of,   
“You must be hungry.” I ate as quickly as it was given to me, and as soon as I was finished, I curled up by the fire and fell asleep.   
Morning came sooner than I expected, and I woke up, surprised to find myself in an old grey truck, covered with blankets. I squinted my eyes as they adjusted to the sudden change in light, and slowly took in my surroundings. The camp was in a quarry, surrounded by trees and a small pond. There was an RV on the far side of the camp, and on top of it, a man in a folding chair, his right leg folded over his left one. There were a few tents, placed around a campfire, where three women sat, surrounded by four children, running around. The sounds that I heard, children’s laughter, it seemed insane to hear that now with what was going on. It was almost like they didn’t even know. I sat up and stretched out my arms, then turned to see the other side of camp.   
“Oh shit!” I exclaimed, as a pair of blue eyes met mine. I rested my injured arm on the back of the seat, wincing at the sudden pain. I forgot about my arm, and in all the adrenaline that was flowing through me yesterday, I also forgot about the possible broken bone. Before I could cradle my arm, however, strong hands met me first.   
“It’s broken, how in the hell’d you sleep through a broken arm?” Daryl asked, he seemed annoyed still, good.   
“It’s called adrenaline, fatigue, and sheer will.” I responded, looking up at him.  
“I’d say it was more stubborness than anythin’” out of the corner of his mouth, I swore I saw a small smile. And I smiled too. His eyes met mine again and both of our smiles disappeared in an instant.   
“Come on, I’ll help you find some bandages.” Very carefully, he helped me out of the truck, I raised my good arm up to help block out the sun.  
“Damn, little brother! You DO still like her!” The sickly, hoarse voice came seemingly from nowhere. Daryl let go of me as Merle cackled.  
“Shut the fuck up, Merle.” He let go of me, almost causing me to fall.  
“What’d you say to me little brother? You wanna run your mouth like that again?” Merle took a step toward Daryl, out of the corner of my eye, I saw him flinch. Suddenly, I got angry. No more hiding behind Daryl like shield.  
“That’s it,” I stepped in front of Daryl, and punched Merle in the jaw, “you need to back the fuck off. I have HAD it with your constant bullshit, Merle.” He looked back at me, in shock, but didn’t say a word. “No more comments about me, as a matter of fact, you keep MY name, out of YOUR mouth. Don’t ever mention, or look at me, ever again. Do you hear me?” He looked back and forth from Daryl and I, “Answer me, god dammit. Or I swear I’ll knock you on your ass.”  
“Yes ma’am.” He looked back at me, and staggered away, glaring at me and cursing under his breath.  
“Now, about those bandages.” I turned to Daryl, his head hung low, as if in shame.  
“Why’d you do that?” He looked up at me, and I scrunched my face at him.  
“Why’d I do what? I just wanted some fucking bandages.”   
“You made me look weak!” He said, raising his voice.  
“Oh boohoo, your ego was damaged. Look, if you aren’t going to help me, I’ll find them myself.” I turned and walked towards the women sitting around the fire, cradling my arm, and leaving Daryl pouting by the truck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How long has it been? I'm so sorry to all of you! But thank you so much for your trust in me that I would EVENTUALLY post a new chapter. Also, if you like RWBY, check out my other fic, writing that one has given me motivation to continue this one! Thank you again! <3


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I don't own The Walking Dead, or it’s characters. Just mine, Lily. This is my first fic, so constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Please review as it will let me know that you want to read more. Thanks <3

It had been a few weeks since my argument with Daryl, I almost wouldn’t even call it an argument. I stopped sleeping in the truck after the first few nights, I couldn’t stand the constant sulking and all around childish behavior. Thankfully, one of the women, Lori, had an extra tent. The women were all different, and I had come to learn all of their names as more people showed up. Andrea was one of my favorites to be around, sometimes. There were days where I admired her willingness to help, and others where I thought she was just plain stupid. I mostly filled my time reading and helping out around the camp.  
“Hey, Lily!” I turned from the book I had read several times over by this point, and saw Amy, the younger of the two sisters, waving and running towards me, a smile on her face.   
“Hey, Amy.” I said, marking my spot in the book and closing it.  
“Shane wanted to speak to you, I think he wants you to go on this next run.” She held her hand out and I grabbed it, pulling myself up from the tree I was sitting under.  
“Really?” I asked, “You think he’d leave the one person with medical training at the camp, just in case.” Amy just shrugged,  
“I don’t know, he just said to find you.” We made our way to the campfire, where Shane sat, deep in conversation with Dale, another survivor. Amy patted my shoulder and gestured me to follow, we then sat down next to Andrea. As soon as I sat down, I noticed everyone was there, even Merle. He wasn’t sitting around the fire like everyone else, rather, leaning against a nearby tree with his arms folded. I looked for Daryl, but didn’t see him anywhere.  
“He’s not here, he left to go hunting a few days ago, man, you’re out of the loop.” Andrea whispered to me.  
“I wasn’t-” Suddenly I was interrupted.  
“Everyone’s here?” I looked up at Shane, I didn’t really like him, but somehow, him being a deputy made him the leader.  
“Good, let’s talk about Atlanta.” He stood up from where he was sitting, and placed his hands on his hips, I rolled my eyes at his obvious displays of dominance.  
“If it’s all the same to you, I think it’s a bad idea.” I looked over to the voice, it was Glenn, he was a smaller guy, with black hair and young, worried eyes.  
“It might be, but that’s why we’re sending Lily, that way if anything goes wrong, she can patch you guys up.” All eyes went to me, there were a few protests, mostly from Lori and the Morales family.  
“So you want to send someone with medical knowledge into a walker infested city? Do you know how dumb that sounds?” Dale was speaking now, obviously annoyed, I don’t think he liked Shane either.  
“I’m with Dale on this, what if something happens here?” Lori said.  
“Lily can take care of ‘erself,” A gruff voice came from outside the circle, Merle. As soon as he spoke, everyone else quieted down, “she can shoot a gun an’ everythin’ right Lil?” Everyone looked back at me.   
“Yeah, I can.” I said quietly, hoping the attention would be diverted from myself.  
“And, as added protection, I’m sending Merle.” Shane said, this time, Merle was the one to protest.  
“Now hold on there just a minute-” He began  
“You will go, you need to earn your place here.” Shane walked over towards Merle, his chest puffed out and his finger pointed at him. Merle hit his hand away,  
“Man, whatever.” He huffed, and walked away, grumbling under his breath.  
“When are we leaving?” Andrea asked, Shane looked at her with a puzzled look on his face.  
“What do you mean, ‘we?’ I don’t remember saying that you were going.” I looked at Andrea, who was rolling her eyes at this misogynistic asshole.  
“I’m going.” Andrea said defiantly. He turned his head and sharpened his gaze at her.  
“Actually,” I said, trying to diffuse the situation, “I’d be more comfortable if Andrea went along also.” He then looked at me, and rolled his eyes.  
“Whatever.” He scoffed, “You guys will leave tomorrow, go get some rest or something.” Andrea started to get up, Amy and I followed suit.   
“I still think he’s a dumbass for making you go.” Andrea said to me, I shrugged.  
“I mean, we don’t really need someone with medical knowledge right now, we’re all healthy. Plus, he’s right, I can take care of myself.” I looked over to see Merle, staring at me through the shadows. “The only thing I’m not happy about is Merle going.” I said quietly to the two women standing next to me.  
“I don’t think anyone is,” Andrea whispered into my ear, “especially when he smells like a decaying carcass.” Amy giggled, quietly, covering her mouth as she did so. I glanced over at Merle, the frown that was already on his face from the encounter with Shane deepened. I almost felt bad. I looked back at the girls.  
“He used to be a lot better, with his attitude, I mean.” They looked at me, an expression of shock on their face. I continued speaking,  
“Yeah, he was always disciplined, he was even in the military. And when he was, he was actually really respectful. It was only until he got kicked out that he started being a dick.” I took a quick glance at Merle and out of the corner of my eye, I swear I saw a tiny grin.   
“So he got kicked out? That’s no surprise.” Amy said, I huffed.  
“Yeah, well, I’m going to get back to reading.” I waved and walked away. Merle was an ass, but he wasn’t always like that. I still remember when Daryl and I were in middle school and he had to stay over for a few days because his parents were fighting. Daryl had been walking to school with me, and since he was staying in my treehouse there wasn’t anywhere for him to shower. Merle had walked with us that day, some high schooler was saying things about Daryl not being clean, and Merle got mad and started beating the shit out of that kid. Unfortunately, the kid’s mom was watching and called the cops on him. That put Merle in juvie, and a few days afterwards, their mother died in a house fire. It was terrible, but Merle was there for his brother, and he was there for me when I was bullied too. It went downhill after his mom died, going in and out of juvie. He left for the military soon after that. And even then, he was still kind to us, until he got kicked out of the military. Then he started disrespecting everyone, the world was always cruel to him.  
I walked over to the tree I was sitting at earlier and sunk down, pulling out my book and opening it to the spot I was at earlier. I had been reading for awhile when a shadow suddenly loomed over me.  
“Heard you talkin’ ‘bout me o’er there.”   
“Yeah, sorry about that.” I responded to Merle, looking in his direction, he was leaned against a nearby tree.   
“Nah, it’s all good.” His voice was scratchy from all the cigarettes he had smoked over the years.  
“Still, I’m not gonna lie.” He raised his eyebrows at me, “I’m not excited about you going with me.” I looked up cautiously at Merle. He looked at me dumbfounded, he hung his head and I saw his shoulders start shaking. He then burst out laughing,  
“Bitch, I know that, what kinda fool do ya take me for?” He continued laughing at me. I couldn’t help but giggle a little. He calmed down a little,   
“Whoo!” He wiped a tear from his eye, taking deep breaths. He looked at me, and smiled at me, a real smile.  
“I don’t think I’ve seen ya smile since ya been ‘ere.”   
“Yeah, I wonder why. It’s not like the world isn’t ending, or like my husband died while we were trying to leave Atlanta…” Tears started forming in my eyes. “We were bombed, Merle, by the military that was sent to protect us!”  
“Hey now, calm down, kid.” He slid next to me and reached into his shirt and pulled out a flask, he unscrewed the lid and handed it to me.  
“I don’t do this bullshit drama girl, ya know that.” I took a swig from the flask, the liquor burning the back of my throat. I winced a little and sucked air through my teeth.   
“Where’d you get the liquor?” I asked. He scoffed,   
“I ain’t sayin, ya gonna raid my stash.” He tipped the flask back, taking another drink before twisting the lid back on and putting the container away.  
“When did you start solving all of your problems with booze?” I asked.  
“Girl, I’ve always used booze. How’d ya think I got through all of pop’s beatins?”  
“I thought you said we weren’t doing any drama?” I put my book down, I turned my gaze towards him, he was looking away.   
“I gave ya my booze, so shut it.”   
“It wasn’t that great to begin with.” I mumbled under my breath.   
“Fine, I won’t share next time.” He got up and started to walk away. “Ya know he still cares about ya, right?” He looked back at me, I looked up at him.  
“That’s too bad.” I said.   
“Huh, I thought ya still liked him. Well, whatever.” He walked back towards camp, leaving me at the foot of the tree.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don't own The Walking Dead, or it’s characters. Just mine, Lily. This is my first fic, so constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Please review as it will let me know that you want to read more. Thanks <3

The energy was different today. At least for me, since I had never been on a run before. Even though there was a light breeze and the birds were singing, I felt on edge. As if a simple sound would send me bounding away like a deer in headlights. I sat up from my cot, everything had a green hue from the sunlight coming in from the tent. I stretched out my arms, yawning at the same time. I slid my legs to the edge of the bed, my feet touching the cool ground beneath me. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, then sifted through the clean shirts that had been graciously given to me by some of the other. I decided on a pink shirt, the world may have gone to hell, but I still deserved to look good. I pulled on some pants along with my socks and shoes.   
“Hey, Lily. You up?” I looked towards the tent entrance, Andrea’s silhouette appearing in my line of sight.  
“Yeah, just a second.” I stood up before turning and kneeling in front of my cot. I pulled out the bag of clothes that I came here with, I unwrapped the gun I had hidden. My dad’s old military issued colt commander. I smiled, wrapping up the clothes again, while I was doing so, something hit the bottom of the tent floor with a soft tap. I closed my eyes, my breath hitched a little as I looked down and saw what had hit the floor. A round-cut diamond engagement ring, glittering in the light.   
“Lily, come on. Shane is gonna be pissed.” I hurriedly slipped my ring in my back pocket, unzipping the makeshift door of the tent and stepping out into the sunlight with my father’s gun in my hand. I put my hand over my eyes to block out the sun, letting my eyes adjust to the sudden light.  
“Nice gun.” I looked over at Andrea, her arms were crossed across her chest, she had a grin on her face.   
“You excited?” I asked her. She chuckled,  
“Yeah, what makes you think that?” I punched her lightly with my non-dominant hand, the one not holding a gun.  
“You guys ready to go? We’re wasting daylight.”   
“Chill out, Shane.” Andrea scoffed as he walked away. “You know, I’d totally do him if he wasn’t such an ass all the time.” A small laugh escaped my lips, Andrea smiled at me, leaning in really close to my ear.  
“I’d do you too if I knew you weren’t still getting over your dead husband.” I looked at her my mouth wide open. I tried speaking, but what came out of my mouth was just a small squeak, to which Andrea bursted out in a fit of laughter. She clutched her side while patting me on the back.  
“I’m just messing with you! I don’t mind damaged girls.” I pushed a strand of hair behind my ear, feeling the heat rise in my cheeks as she winked at me. I smiled, shaking my head and looking at my feet. We made it the the rest of the group also going to Atlanta, Glenn, Jacqui, Morales, Merle, and T-Dog. Andrea and I were the last to show up, the rest of the group turned to look at us.  
“Sorry we’re late, it was Lily’s fault.” I waved my hand, walking towards the rest of them. Shane walked out from the other side of camp, holding a map. He motioned us towards him as he made his way towards his black wrangler, placing the map on the hood. We gathered around the hood, while Shane explained the plan. I looked around at the faces surrounding me, I hadn’t really spoken to Morales, or T-Dog. Jacqui and I talked every time we did laundry together, she was funny, and really calm, it was always comforting to be around her. She smiled warmly at me, and nodded towards Shane. I smiled back, focusing my attention back to the map, he was circling different department stores within a short distance. I couldn’t focus on what he was saying, and it wasn’t that I didn’t want to. I just remembered how scary this was going to be. And no matter how much Andrea tried to cheer me up, I couldn’t get the fact that I was going back to Atlanta out of my head.  
“Any questions?” I snapped out of my inner monologue, looking towards Shane.   
“None? Okay, good.” He started folding up the map I looked around, wide-eyed and in a panic. Andrea placed her hand on my shoulder,  
“Don’t worry, I’ll debrief you on our way out. But, basically, since Glenn has been to Atlanta the most, we’ll follow and listen to him.”  
“Okay, thanks.”   
“Hey, Lil, can ya come o’er here a minute?” I looked over towards, Merle, who was walking towards me. I looked at Andrea’s disapproving face and patted her arm.  
“It’s okay, I’ll meet up with you guys in a second.” I stopped and turned to walk towards him. “What’s wrong?” I looked at him, he raised his eyebrows and sucked in his teeth.  
“Who says somethin’s wrong?” I rolled my eyes,  
“Just tell me what you want.” He released a wheezing sound, which I then realized was a laugh.  
“Why ya so uptight all tha time?” I lowered my head and glared at him, his smile dropped, “Sorry, didn mean ta upset ya.” He paused a little, then continued speaking, returning to his original demeanor. “Do ya know what he was sayin? Cause I wasn’ payin’ attention at all.” I rolled my eyes at Merle,   
“What makes you think I was paying attention?” I tried to keep my voice down, in doing so, I was speaking with my teeth clenched. He looked down at me with a stern expression, his brows furrowing. I softened my expression, and took a deep breath. “Sorry, I’m stressing out, I haven’t been out there since my husband died. I’m really freaking out.” Merle scoffed at me,  
“Do it look like I care? Grow up, the world ain’t as pretty as it was.” He turned and stomped away, pulling a small bag from his shirt pocket.   
“Why’d he get so angry?” Andrea stood behind me, looking in the same direction I was.  
“He’s high, it’s a symptom of intoxication.” I looked at Andrea, she looked at me, mouth agape and eyes wide.  
“Really? How do you know?”  
“He pulled out a ziploc bag just now. I also know the behaviors of someone under the influence, I was a nurse, remember?”  
“I knew that, we should tell Shane, maybe he’ll kick him out. And if he kicks him out, maybe he’ll kick out Daryl too.” I could see a small smile forming on her lips, which made me more angry than I thought it would.  
“No. Daryl didn’t do anything, and if Merle leaves, we lose someone who is actually fit to survive this. He’ll be fine, I’ll watch him.” I spoke sternly, hoping that she wouldn’t tell Shane. She turned to walk towards Glenn, who was getting a van ready for us to ride in. “Andrea.” I grabbed her shoulder, she spun around, slapping my hand off.  
“I’m not going to Shane, am I? If he fucks anything up, it’s on you. Do you hear me?” She got really close, I kept my chin level and straightened myself.  
“I hear you.” My voice was low, it didn’t waver at all. She huffed, and turned back to the van, I followed behind. We finished packing up the necessary materials, Glenn went over the map again, for which I was grateful. Merle eventually showed up, his condition had worsened, Andrea glared at him, and then at me. I glared back, shaking my head at her. We all got in the van, and started driving towards Atlanta.


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: I don't own The Walking Dead, or it’s characters. Just mine, Lily. This is my first fic, so constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Please review as it will let me know that you want to read more. Thanks <3

The drive to Atlanta was beginning to be really quiet and awkward. Thankfully, Merle was quiet too. T-Dog, apparently didn’t like the silence, he started going off on a trip he made to Atlanta when he was younger. My mind wandered as T-Dog kept talking. I thought about the ring in my back pocket, and what Andrea had said. I mean, of course I wasn’t going to be over him, he was my husband. He was the only thing I had from my old life. Besides Daryl, but he was a prideful asshole. The van suddenly got quiet as we drove up to the edge of Atlanta.  
“We go on foot from here.” We all looked to Glenn, who started grabbing walkie’s and handing them out, he held one out to me.  
“These are for just in case, let’s hope we don’t have to use them.” I grabbed one, clipping it to my jeans.  
“Remember, if you have a gun, don’t use it. Geeks are attracted to noise, you should each have a knife, if not, I have a few extra.” I opened up the satchel that Daryl had given to me when I first arrived at camp, ‘In case ya wanna leave anytime soon.’ He had said, it had a knife, water, canned food, matches and even a small first aid kit. At first I was offended, but I kept it by me almost always, mostly to spite him. Along with the items he had packed, the satchel carried my book, extra ammo for my handgun, and more medical supplies not included in the one Daryl had given me. I looked over to Andrea as she fumbled with her gun, it seemed like she was trying to load it, she glanced up at me and her brow furrowed.  
“Do you need help?” I asked her, I didn’t like her being mad at me. She rolled her eyes and held her gun out to me.   
“I see the issue,” I said to her. “the rounds aren’t all seated properly.” I repositioned the rounds in the clip and then slammed it in, releasing the slide and putting on the safety as well. I handed the gun back to her, handle first, she gave me a small smile.  
“There, it’s loaded and ready to go.”   
“Thanks,” she responded, putting the gun in her waistband. We walked through the empty streets, slowly making our way through the lifeless city. It was eerily quiet without the sound of cars, I used to hate the noise, but now i missed it. I walked next to Andrea, my hand gripping my knife tightly. Suddenly, a shrill sound pierced the air.  
“What was that? A horse?” Jacqui asked, turning her head towards Glenn.  
“Shit!” I heard Glenn at the front of the group, struggling briefly, and then there was the squelching sound of a knife plunging into a skull, and a quiet thud.  
“Turn around! Go back!” Morales and Jacqui immediately bumping into me, causing me to stumble and fall on my back.   
“Lily! Get up!” Andrea grabbed my upper arm, pulling me up and almost dragging me behind her. I stumbled a little, falling again, but Andrea held me up. I took a quick glance behind me, and saw my engagement ring on the ground. I broke free from Andrea’s grip, and snatched my ring, the horde of monsters were making their way towards me. I looked behind and couldn’t see the rest of the group, I ran towards the first opening I could see. Then I saw it, the horse, the dead were clawing at it. And on top of that horse, stood a sheriff, I looked to the left and saw a military tank. A dead hand clutched my shoulder, I turned, hacking at it until it let go. Clutching the ring in my hand, I ran towards the tank, diving under it. I heard some movement to my right, and climbed into the open hatch underneath the tank. Once I was inside, I went to the far side and held my breath, in fear of being discovered. Two shots rang out, clear as a bell, then three more. My pace quickened, I took out my gun and held my knife at the ready. When the head popped through the hatch I almost screamed. The man pulled himself up and closed the hatch behind him, panting as he did so. He backed up quickly towards the other side of the tank, not looking where he was going. He looked to his right, noticing a dead soldier.  
“Oh God,” he whispered, still panting. His breathing slowed as he pulled the gun off the fallen soldier, who then turned his head towards the sheriff. In that sudden moment, he took a gasping breath, and without thinking, he fired his gun.  
“Dammit!” I yelled, the shot ringing in my ears I clutched my head in my hands. The sheriff groaned in pain, grabbing his right ear, looking dazed. He got up and stumbled forward, that’s when he noticed me. He shook his head, and collapsed, still groaning. I winced and tried to crawl towards him, the instinct to help others kicking in. he looked at me briefly, and held his hand out as if he was trying to fight me off.  
“I’m not dead.” I said. Maybe a little too loudly. He winced, then he looked past me, I turned to see what he was looking at. The top hatch was open, I turned back to see him struggle to stand up. He jumped to the open hatch, I tried to stand up to follow him,but went right back down, still dizzy. I watched as the top half of his body disappeared, confused as to what he was doing. The then came back inside, closing the hatch as he did so. He collapsed to the ground next to me. The dizziness was starting to subside. I watched him closely, he was breathing heavily again. What kind of idiot fires shots off like that? His breathing slowed and he put his left hand to his forehead, taking deep breaths.  
“You okay? Are you bit?” I asked, his head swung towards me, he nodded and gulped. He turned his head back towards the dead soldier, then to the ground, he then quickly grabbed the gun from the ground, checking the clip inside. I took a quick look at the clip, it was full. He glanced at me and put the clip back in, loading it.  
“You aren’t gonna shoot that thing in here are you?” I asked. He scoffed a little,  
“No,” He said, looking up, the geeks had started pounding at the top of the tank. He took a deep breath and looked at me,  
“What about you, are you bit?” He said, with a slight southern drawl. I shook my head no.  
“Might as well be, we’re sitting ducks in here.” Then, my radio started crackling.  
“Hey, you. Dumbasses.” I grabbed my radio, “You two, in the tank.” I looked at it, grinning ear to ear. The sheriff just looked at me, then at the radio as if he’d heard a ghost. “You guys cozy in there?”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to start following the episodes, only adding in small dialogues for Lily and changing the script a little to include her. I still don't own TWD, obviously, but this is where I start to mess with canon a little. I'll try my hardest to keep everything the same as the actual show.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own The Walking Dead, or it’s characters. Just mine, Lily. This is my first fic, so constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Please review as it will let me know that you want to read more. Thanks <3

“Hello? Lily? You guys alive in there?” The sheriff got up quickly, banging his head on the top of the tank. He grunted as he hurried over to me. I pressed the button on the radio,  
“Yes, Glenn, we’re here.”  
“There you are, you had me wondering.” The sheriff looked at me frantically,  
“Where are you guys? Are you safe? Can you see us?”   
“Yeah, I can see you, you’re surrounded by walkers. That’s the bad news.” The sheriff grabbed the walkie from my hands,   
“There’s good news?” He asked, there was a pause.  
“No.” Glenn said. The sheriff put the walkie to his head before pressing the button again.  
“Listen, whoever you are, I don’t mind telling you I’m a little concerned in here.” He said, his voice shaking a little as he took in ragged breaths.  
“Oh man, you should see it from here, you’d be having a major freak out.” I took the walkie back from him, glaring in his direction.  
“Glenn, not helping. Got any advice for us?”  
“Yeah, I’d say make a run for it.” My eyes connected with the sheriff’s briefly.  
“That’s it? ‘Make a run for it’?”  
“My way’s not as dumb as it sounds. There’s one geek still up on the tank but the others have climbed down and joined the feeding frenzy where the horse went down. You with me so far?”  
“Yeah, what next?” Maybe we could get out of this, the sheriff still looked worried though.  
“Okay, the street on the other side of the tank is less crowded, if you guys move now while they’re distracted, you stand a chance. Does the other guy have ammo?” I shrugged,   
“I don’t know,” I let go of the button on the side, handing the device back to him.  
“Hey, I got ammo in that duffel bag I dropped out there, and guns, can we get to it?”  
“Forget the bag, okay? That’s not an option. What do you guys have on you?”   
“Hang on,” He looked to me as I unsheathed my knife then showed him my gun and the full clip, he nodded and looked around the tank interior. He picked up the handgun from earlier, checking the clip again, then crawled over to the dead soldier in the corner, searching his pockets. That’s when his eyes looked up and he noticed a grenade on the ledge. He picked it up, looking at it intently with sweat dripping down his nose.   
“Yeah.” He whispered, pocketing the grenade. “I got a beretta, with one clip, 15 rounds. She’s got her gun and a knife.”  
“Make ‘em count, jump off the right side of the tank, keep going in that direction. There’s an alley up the street maybe fifty yards. Be there.” With that, he handed the walkie back to me.  
“Thanks, Glenn.” I said, thankful that I was one of the people carrying a radio.  
“Have you been listening? You don’t have a lot of time!” I smirked, clipping the radio back on my jeans, the sheriff hustled around, grabbing a shovel. I got my gun ready in my right hand, and my knife in the other. My breathing started to quicken, causing my heart to beat out of my chest. I looked at the sheriff as he nodded to me. He took a deep breath, and stood up, opening the hatch above us. I went towards him as I heard a moan, a grunt, and a thud. He pulled himself out, reaching his hand towards me, I grabbed it as he yanked me up from the tank. We hurried down the right side, with him shooting in front of us and me stabbing and slicing behind. I tried to ignore the fact that his gunshots were drawing in more of the dead as I followed closely behind. We kept running forward, and as we did so, I counted the shots. four, five, six, seven, eight, I turned and ddug my knife into the rotting head, then turned back around. Nine, ten, eleven, twelve, I got my gun ready.  
“WOAH! NOT DEAD! Come on, COME ON!” I almost started weeping for joy as Glenn pulled us in, grabbing the chain linked gate behind us. I ran up with Glenn, leaving the sheriff behind us, since he was more than willing to waste bullets.  
“Back here!” Thirteen, fourteen, “Come on!” Glenn and I yelled at him. Glenn started climbing the ladder, I followed closely behind. Fifteen, I looked down at him, He threw his gun to the ground.  
“What are you doing?” I yelled, “Come on!” He finally started climbing as the dead started to converge on the spot he was just at growling, and grasping the air bellow us. I started climbing quickly up to Glenn, who had his hand outstretched to us, he was panting heavily from the running.  
“Come on,” He breathed, “Get up.” he pulled us up, one by one, then went over to the landing beside the ladder, finally able to rest. As we tried to catch our breath, Glenn looked the sheriff up and down,  
“Nice moves there, Clint Eastwood. You the new sheriff? Come riding in to clean up the town?” Glenn was still panting heavily, but it looked as if his breathing had slowed.   
“Wasn’t my intention.”  
“Yeah, whatever. Yeehaw, you’re still a dumbass.” Glenn replied, I chuckled a little at that.  
“Rick, thanks.” The guy, ‘Rick,’ said. He held his hand out to Glenn, who took it in his, giving it a good shake.  
“Glenn, You’re welcome.” I looked down at the walkers, a few of them had gotten hold of the bottom rung, thankfully they couldn’t actually climb.  
“Guys, I’d feel more comfortable doing introductions up there.” I pointed to the roof, Glenn and Rick followed my gaze. Glenn looked to Rick and I.  
“Yeah, bright side, it’ll be the fall that kills us.” I furrowed my brow at him, he shrugged. “I’m a glass-half-full kind of guy.” Glenn then took the rungs into his hands, pulling himself up. I followed suit, Rick towed along behind us. We got up to the roof, Glenn helped us up again, pulling me, then Rick. We walked to the other side of the roof, then across a makeshift bridge between buildings.  
“You the one that barricaded the alley?” Rick asked, Glenn answered as he pulled himself up.   
“Somebody did, I guess when the city got overrun. Whoever did it was thinking not many geeks would get through.”   
“Back at the tank, why’d you guys stick your necks out for me?” This stopped me in my tracks. Glenn had an answer though.  
“Oh, Lily just ran out there I had to help her, but you?” He opened a hatch in the roof, climbing into it. “Call it foolish, naive hope, that if I’m ever that far up shit creek, somebody might do the same for me.” He then looked up at Rick, “Guess I’m an even bigger dumbass than you. Come on, Lily.” He said before disappearing into the building.   
“And you?” The sheriff looked at me, I raised my hand to block out the sun.  
“I was just trying to get my wedding ring back, you were just there, Glenn’s the real hero here.” I spoke to him honestly, before climbing in after Glenn. Rick came through soon after, closing the hatch as he climbed down, enveloping us in darkness.


End file.
